


Warm-up

by FishyPajamas



Series: A week of kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, KageHina Week, M/M, Scent Kink, Suga is a firm mother, gay volleyballs, kags has a scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyPajamas/pseuds/FishyPajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 prompt for A week of KageHina: Warm-up! Kageyama just wants to make sure Hinata doesn't pull a muscle. </p><p>(Or Kageyama actually likes that Hinata always chooses him as his partner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time writing for them so please let me know how I can improve! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Fishy

“Due to recent….activities, it has come to my attention that we need to focus on all areas of our physique. With that being said, Ukai-san has developed a schedule for the following week.” Sawamura had to pause for a moment to lock his eyes on the squirming group in front of him, barely resisting the sudden urge to aim his notebook at the nearest head. Their coach was running late and the group was actually eager to practice for once. “Today, we’ll be practicing serves. It is my hope that _everyone_ on this team can make a decent serve during a match. Do your warm-up exercises while the third years set up the net.”  


Hinata and Noya were the first to jump up from their spot, their bodies practically vibrating with energy. The orange blur made a bee-line to Kageyama, his eyes wide and bright as he tugged on his side. “Warm-up with me, Kageyama!” He didn’t wait for a reply though, a small hand wrapping around the taller boy’s wrist to pull him towards an empty spot of the gym. Stretching was up first.  


Before this, Kageyama would have hesitated to pick a much smaller partner for this activity. But Hinata would constantly pick him and he didn’t…really want to say _no_. They worked together for almost everything else. And last week’s training had really improved Hinata’s jum-  


“-yama! Hello? Kageyama, are you there?” Hinata waved his hand furiously in front of the other’s face, his other hand held out expectantly. Did he forgot how to stretch already? Kageyama blinked owlishly, his thought process momentarily stunned before he took the two hands and pulled Hinata forward to stretch his back.  


“You weren’t practicing by yourself.” Was the soft mumble that left his lips, his eyes scanning over Hinata’s orange locks and his small back. He kept pushing him and it caused the hem of his shirt to raise up enough for a sliver of skin to peek through. Last week, the sliver was bigger. This was his partner’s worst stretch.  


Hinata huffed out a response, his cheeks pink as he struggled to stretch closer, his nose almost pressed against Kageyama’s shirt. “I-It’s hard to do this by myself. Natsu always lets go too early.” When he felt the familiar pain in his hips, he carefully moved back and tugged Kageyama forward for his turn. This is where it got a little difficult. Due to their height, while Hinata could just barely reach Kageyama, Kageyama could settle his head against Hinata’s stomach with such ease, it made his blood get a little warm. “Perfect as always. What’s your secret?” He asked with a grin, tugging on Kageyama’s hands even more to get him off balance.  


“Not being a shrimp really helps. The secret is practice. Which you would know if you did your stretches properly. You’re going to pull something otherwise.” Hinata’s jump was vital to the success of the team, he had to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Kageyama knew far too well what could happen from overworking yourself. “If you need a partner, just tell me. I’ll help you.” He whispered the words into Hinata’s shirt, his cheek smushed against the fabric since someone was determined to crack his back. He wiggled his nose around, trying to ignore the fact that he knew what he smelled like now. That the pleasant scent meant his mother did laundry that weekend because it smelled freshly cleaned. It was a soothing scent, cotton with just the softest hint of lemon. It suited him.  


“… I’m going to let go now, okay?” It felt a bit weird knowing Kageyama concerned himself so much with his health. But knowing how his mind worked, the concern was properly just stemmed in volleyball and not on him personally. Knowing that didn’t make it any less pleasant though. The small boy carefully released the force on Kageyama’s, smiling a bit to see the little flush on Kageyama’s face when he sat up straight. He wasted no time in squeezing his warm hands again and pointing to the court. “Sawamura-san isn’t looking this way. We can pretend we already did the jumping jacks and be first in line to play.”  


“You’re going to do all of your jumping jacks, Hinata.” A firm hand settled on his shoulder, the warm grin doing little to offset the vicious vibe their vice-captain was giving off. “I just love it when my precious kouhais listen to instructions. I’ll help you out and count them for you, okay? Look at you two, your faces are all flushed already. Don’t overexert yourselves, it’s going to be a long day. ”  


“O-Of course, Sugawara-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so please drop by and visit my tumblr.
> 
> fishypajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
